Love By Text Message
by egolust92
Summary: Secret Meassage Lead To Love, But Who Is It's Sender And How Will Rogue Feel When He Is Revealed.
1. Surprise

_Hey everyone, been a while, well I''m here with a new story, and I hope you enjoy it.  
I do not own anything: All rights go to Stan Lee the creator of the X-men.  
_

* * *

**Love By Text Message.**

**Chapter One**

Do you ever get that feeling when you wake up in the mourning and just feel great, knowing today was going to be a good day, as Rogue got out of bed and stretched her muscles till she could no longer go any further so all the little cricks and cranny's had gone she walked over to her closet and pulled out her usual clothing, a pair of black skinny jeans with rips by the knees, he purple over lapping t-shirt, a pair of tennis shoes and her undergarments, before leaving she grabbed her life time friends, her gloves and headed to the bathroom which usually by this time was empty for once.

After taking a hot shower and changing into her clothes Rogue decided to head downstairs to get her breakfast, but her journey ended in another blank as the kitchen was also empty, which was weird and oddly scary as it wasn't even ten in the mourning and usually by now Kurt and Bobby were fighting over the pancakes. For some reason it felt like she had entered a different parallel world, as she grabbed an apple before leaving she thought back to how strange this mourning was turning out to be.

'Everywhere is quiet, Too quiet, have I entered the Twilight Zone.', she thought looking around.

'No one is here, no noise, not even a car engine, or Jubilee screaming about not finding her yellow jacket that matched her yellow belt.' Everything seemed to peaceful to be the mansion, something was wrong and Rogue could feel it, hear it, sense it and see it.

Making her way through the mansion, opening every door, peering through each room as she past, watching the empty hallways get further and further away as she travelled more through the deserted looking mansion, Rogue felt a slight fear of what was to come, as she reached the end of the west lower wing she heard constant 'Shhhhing.' coming from the professors study, pressing her ear to the door Rogue could rushing around and the slight squeak from chairs being dragged across the hard-wooden floors. She gradually pushed the door open,

And to her surprise....

"SURPRISE!!, HAPPY BIRTHDAY!!" Everyone yelled.

In total shock Rogue just stood in between the door gasping, you could almost say her mouth hit the floor, so to speak. The room was decorated from top to bottom in balloons, banners, ribbon and presents. Along with all her friends topped off with party hats and giant smiles.

"Happy nineteenth birthday stripes." Said Logan, smiling down at her, before placing her in his arms for one of the few hugs her ever gave.

"Yeah Rogue, like, Happy Birthday, I made you a cake as well." Said Kitty, pointing at the cake, Rogue held back the cringe that was trying to force it's way out of her and just relaxed her face and smiled so she wouldn't hurt her feelings.

"We hope you don't mind the surprise Rogue." smiled Jean, " And we got another cake." she whispered the last part, with that Rogue eased up, and her stomach found it's comfort zone as well.

* * *

**Two and a Half Hour Later.**

"Present Time.!" Kitty shouted making sure enough that everyone could hear including everyone in the world. As everyone found their place, they stopped and starred at Rogue as she went through each gift and ripped the paper off one by one. Overall, Rogue received gloves (obviously), CD's of her favourite bands, bath lotion, same jean's, cash, some silver jewellery and keys to her own bike that Logan fixed up whilst people pitched in for the parts.

"Thanks everyone, really, this was amazing, I loved the gifts, the party and the whole surprise theme, I'm amazed it all stayed secret usually, Kitty, Bobby and Kurt can't keep hold back on a secret let alone a surprise party, no offence guys, but it's true." she said smiling at her friends who all looked pleased with themselves that they made Rogue happy.

"Wait, Rogue you forgot one gift." said Jean handing it over to her, it was a package, addressed to her, but no return address, which was a little weird. Opening the package it revealed a cell phone with all the latest accessories and her number. Turning on the phone she noticed it fully charged, going through the cell, she found out they mystery gift giver has added her own ringtones of some of her favourite songs.

"Wow this is unbelievable, and no one knows how this got here, or who it's from?" Asked Rogue looking very puzzled.

"No, we went down this mourning and the mail had come and this was part of your mail, we wondered too, but even Logan didn't know the scent so it's no one we know. Do you want us to check it out in case your worried about it?" asked Orror.

"That's okay, I think I like the mystery and I'm sure we can find out another way of who sent me t, somehow." Said Rogue.

-Vibrate Noise- Cue Song-

_Hollywood whore passed out on the floor  
I'm Sorry but the party's over._

Looking at the phone, Rogue saw she had received a text message.

**Happy Birthday Rogue,  
I hope you like my present.  
From- An Old friend. x**

* * *

So what do you think?  
Let me know review me please, and I shall update very soon along with later updates of my other fanfictions.  
See you soon.

egolust92.

.x.x.x.


	2. Reply

**Author's Notes;**

_Hey people here is the latest update to the long over-due story to 'Love By Text Message' I hope you all enjoy and sorry for the really long time and thank you too everyone who has reviewed not just this story but all of my stories._

Song belongs to Papa Roach.

* * *

**Chapter Two.**

Rogue was in bed now, she had gone out with the rest of the x-men and although it was a great night all she could about was her cell phone, 'From an old friend.', she didn't know who it would be, at one point she thought it could have been Mystique, but she would have made an appearance, it could have been someone from the brother hood but they had sent something later that day, so Rogue was complete confused.

She wasn't sure if she should send a reply or not, she knew it was common hospitality, but she didn't know who it was from it could have been from some obsessive physco, but then again it would be nice too know who would spend so much on her and leave her wonder who would be this mysterious. Pulling back her covers Rogue stood up, stretched and walked over too her desk and pick up the phone. She needed too know who it was, everyone wanted too know. So bringing up the courage she text the sent number of her mystery gift giver.

**'Hi, Thanks for the gift.  
Who is this by the way?'  
Rogue.x**'

Setting her phone next too her side table Rogue sat on her bed and just watched her cell, biting her nails slightly she was getting anxious with every second that passed, she knew she wouldn't be able to sleep until she got a reply, it was slightly turning into an obsession on this person, Rogue didn't know whether too be scared that the person hadn't replied or happy because maybe this was some joke someone in the house was pulling or there was another Rogue and she was meant to get this amazing gift.

_**Hollywood whore passed out on the floor  
I'm sorry but the party's over.**_

**'Your welcome,  
You'll find out soon enough,  
you won't believe me if I told you,  
I'll be in contact real soon.  
X'**

Rogue smiled at the message, maybe this is a good thing for once, it isn't often that something good happens in her life maybe this person was a sign, who ever he or she is. Placing the phone back down Rogue laid back in bed pulled the sheets over he and closed her eyes, her dreams were of happiness, as she had gotten so much for her birthday and now she had something more, a friend, someone she knew, someone who still needed to be revealed.

**  
-In an apartment across town.-**

A man sat in his apartment was looking at the last message on his phone.

**_'Hi, Thanks for the gift.  
Who is this by the way?'  
Rogue.x'_**

"Don't worry, we will meet sooner or later chere, I'm waiting f' the right moment."  


* * *

Author's Notes;

I hope you all enjoyed, I shall update real soon, tell me what you think.  
Till next Chapter.

egolust92.

.x.x.x.x.


End file.
